


Two's company

by chicklitbitch



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:38:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicklitbitch/pseuds/chicklitbitch
Summary: After breaking up with Fez, Jackie finds herself knocking at the Forman's door and having to share a roof with Hyde again.





	Two's company

 

 

"Donna, how did you know Eric was the one?" Jackie asks, dropping the Cosmo she's reading on her lap.

 

Donna stops painting her nails and turns slightly to face her friend.

 

"Why are you asking?" she questions, brows furrowed.

  
"Nothing, i was just wondering. I mean, you might be a giant freak instead of a petite beauty like me, but still, you're so out of his league." Jackie replies.

 

She suddenly get serious. "So, what made you think despite everything he puts you through it's all worth it?"

  
Donna sighs and thinks about it for a few seconds. "I just always knew, no matter what, he was gonna be there. It couldn’t be anyone else. He's my best friend and the person i trust the most in the world."

 

Jackie crosses her arms on her chest, lost in contemplation. "Donna, that was so romantic. You are Chachie and Eric is your Joanie. Only an uglier, real life version, you know."

  
"Yeah, i guess" Donna replies, rolling her eyes. Then she stops to think again."Are you having second thoughts about Fez?"

  
Jackie forcefully shakes her head. "No. No way. Why would you even think that?"

  
Donna shrugs "I'm just saying, you never ask me questions about me, or Eric, at least not without it having something to do with you."

 

Jackie doesn't reply and nods acknowledging. Donna turns to face her completely.

 

"Listen, you can tell me anything. If you're scared Fez is in the closet listening to us i already checked. He's not there. Or under the bed, surprisingly."

  
"I know. He discovered sexy shaped candies. He and Michael are touring all the sex stores in Kenosha to find them." Jackie says calmly.

 

Donna shrugs in horror. "Ok, too much information. Back to you and Fez ... what 's wrong? i thought you guys were getting along."

 

"And we are! it's just ... I was so focused on all the pros of dating him that i forgot that were cons too!"

 

"Is this about sex? because i read on the front of his car he has a tiny -"

 

"NO! It's not that, you perv!" Jackie interrupts with a snap, "And he's perfectly fine in that area, just so you know" she tells her friend, recomposing herself and fixing her cardigan.

 

"Ok, so what's so bad ??"

 

"Did you know he and Laurie are still technically married?" Jackie yells, shaking her magazine up in the air.

 

"No, i did not. I tought they divorced last year. He didn’t tell you?"

 

Jackie shakes he head sheepishly "No. It just accidentally slipped out when i brought up marriage. And i realized... I’m gonna be … a second wife.”

 

Donna just tilts her head, confused "So?"

 

"I'm no second wife material, Donna! I’m supposed to be the first wife.. the one you love, regret, fear and feel compelled to sustain financially to for rest your life! and this is just the beginning … You know what's gonna happen if i marry Fez? we're all gonna have to go to his country for the ceremony, wherever the hell that place is, beats me! I don't wanna get married barefoot in the rain forest with coconuts on my boobs, Donna!” Jackie shrieks, wide eyes full of panic.

 

Donna puts her hands on her shoulder, attempting to calm her locks her eyes with hers eyes before saying “Jackie, I’m telling you as your friend ... you're not making any sense! you're nuts!”

 

“Get your hands off me!” Jackie struggles to get out her friend's grasp.

 

“Ok” Donna lets go “but just so you know, what you're feeling is just cold feet and it’s perfectly normal. I had it a million times with Eric.”

 

“Of course you have cold feet. They’re so big, it takes more time for blood to circulate in them.” Jackie replies.

 

Donna shots her a death glare “Jackie.”

 

“Sorry.” she shrugs apologetically.

 

“It's ok if you to get scared. When you were with Kelso and Hyde you knew they weren't really into this whole lifelong commitment thing, you felt safe from emotional damage because you knew you were the one who's gonna have to do the dumping eventually. Being in a normal, healthy relationship can be scary. You just have to figure out if it's good scary, or nuthouse scary. And trust me, Fez might be a weirdo sometimes, but he's a good guy. Plus, he never cheated on you or stood you up.” Donna explained.

 

“I can't believe I’m saying this, but you might be right. Maybe _i am_ overreacting. But I’m not getting married in that Godknowswhere Country. I'm firm about that”

 

“Can't say you're wrong. I'm sure he'll understand. Hopefully”

 

“Yeah, let's just forget everything. Let's get back to Cosmo, please. Do you want me to quiz you?” Jackie asks cheerfully.

 

“Fine” Donna answers with little enthusiasm.

 

“Ok” Jackie scoots closer, opening her Cosmo on the quiz page. She then starts reading aloud to Donna. 

 

“Test your relationship : are you in love or forcing it?” she reads, voice cracking on the last words. ”Maybe we should go out. How about the mall?”

 

"Good idea." 

 

_Stupid test. It doesn't mean anything. What does Cosmo know that i don't anyway?_ Jackie thinks as she closes the magazine and shoves it back in her purse, but not before slyly making a small dog ear on the page.

 

 

 

 

She decides to break up with  Fez the following week.

 

"We  shouldn’t see each other anymore."

 

Fez is stares blankly at her.The only sound that can be heard is the laugh track coming from the tv. He  doesn’t take his eyes off Jackie, waiting for her to say something else.

 

She takes a breath and turns to him, putting her cereal bowl on the  coffee table.

 

“Fez, honestly, are you happy in this relationship?”

 

“Yes!” Fez yells in disbelief, wide eyed gaze.”Aren't you?”

 

“I thought i was, but i don't know, lately things seems different.” she replies, putting her small, cold, right hand over his bigger one. “ Fez, you know this is not working. You're my best friend and i love living with you, but it's not fair. ”

 

Fez keeps staring at her, frowning “”hat are you talking about?”

 

“I just don't think we're together for the right reasons, and i love you too much for me to drag this thing on. You're everything I’ve ever dreamed in a boyfriend and more, but... ”

 

“Is it because I’m foreign?” Fez interrupts abruptly.

 

“Fez, just let me finish” Jackie interjects “You're my best friend and i love you

but i feel like  I’m using you. It's complicated to explain. I just think we need some time apart.”

 

Fez doesn't say anything.

 

Jackie waits for an answer, fisting her nails in her palms to release the tension.

 

“Fez, say something.” Jackie begs him, voice reduced to a whisper.

 

“Fine. You have 15 minutes to pack your stuff and go. You said you want time apart, we stay apart.” Fez declares, solemnly holding back the tears and shame. He wishes he could just yell at her and insult her, then beg her to change her mind. But he loves her too much. So he lets her go.

 

Fifteen minutes later Jackie's got it all packed up. Fez utters a quiet  _Good day_ as she exits the apartment door and she knows she 's fucked. Also, she realizes,s he's got nowhere to go.

 

 

 

 

She finds herself at the Forman household ten minutes later. She really wishes she had another choice but she  doesn’t really have that many people in her life. Everyone moved on during the last month: Michael's gone to Chicago with Brooke and the baby, Donna and Eric got their own place in Madison and Bob went to Florida. And as far as her her parents are concerned, some things are better lost than found. She's not eager at the  thought of living with Steven, but the Formans have a big house and she's gonna be there just for a few weeks, a month tops, until she finds her own place. And a job. Easy peasy, right?

 

So, she settles in, much to Kitty's delight and Red's reluctance. Hyde just shrugs and mutters “whatever”,without raising his eyes from his cereal bowl. He figures playing the zen card is be the best solution, as always. He's not ecstatic at the idea of having Jackie around 24/7 for the next months or God forbid more, but he realizes it's not his house and moving out just because of her might be a little too dramatic, considered everything. He'll deal with it. He always does.

He's still engrossed in his thoughts (and his sogging cereals) when he notices the silence filling the room and Jackie's small, familiar hand grasping his arm firmly. Red and Kitty are gone and they are alone in the dimly lit living room. How long was he gone for? He can't believe he's thinking this, but he seriously needs to cut some circle time before becoming like Leo.

 

“Steven, can i ask you a favor?” Jackie ungrasps his arm, sitting next to him on the couch.

 

“No” he replies flatly.

 

“But you don't even know what I’m gonna say”

 

“Doesn't matter. I don't do favors. They are for boyfriends and close relatives. and i'm neither of those things to you. Three's company's about to start so, beat it.”

 

Jackie crosses her arms defiantly and scoffs “You know what Steven, you're rude! I'm gonna sleep in your room, either you like it or not. You can stay or leave, i don't care."

She gets up and grabs a small green luggage from the pile next to the piano, making her way towards the basement at the speed of light.

 

Hyde  doesn’t even have time to process what she just told him before she's gone. All he can do is follow her. He finds her outside his room, carelessly piling his few belongings outside to make space for her own stuff. Shes' in the middle of throwing another Zeppelin album on the ground when he grasps her arm middle air. They stare at each other for a few seconds, still like statues.

 

“Steven, let go of my arm” Jackie grumbles, between clenched teeth.

 

“Only if you let the Zeppelin go.”

 

“If i let it go, your _precious_ album it will fall and break in a million pieces.”

 

“Fine, we both let go at my three” Hyde proposes and Jackie nods “One ... two … three.”

 

They both let go. Jackie rubs her sore arm.

 

Hyde holds his record tigthly. “What the hell are you doing?”

 

“I need a room. And I’m not gsleeping in Laurie's slutty bed where Michael cheated on me. Or worse, in Eric's bed. He and Donna had sex in there. A lot. And you know,certain things can't be unheard ... damn Donna and her fat mouth! it's almost as big her feet...which is saying a lot!”

 

“So, _i_ should take it?” Hyde retorts, annoyed.

 

“Oh, please, like you care! You slept on dirty laundry for sixteen years!”

 

Hyde's chest tightens at the memory. He does'nt like thinking about his life with Edna. Sure, here and there he cracks a joke about it to pretend it's no big deal but the truth is, it still hurts most of the times. Jackie should know that better than everyone else... she's the only person he ever opened up with about that. And now she is using it against him.

 

"Whatever. Keep the stupid room, see how i care. But everything better be like i left it when you move out. No pink frilly stuff or smelly candles."

 

"Oh, shut up, you loved that stuff when i put it in your room!"

 

Hyde doesn't reply. He simply takes his things and stuffs them in a small box and leaves the basement.

 

 


End file.
